Mírame
by Kida Luna
Summary: Alicia Testarossa ha visto a Signum pelear contra Fate miles de veces, pero jamás con ella. Por eso, su único deseo es que los ojos zafiros se atrevan a mirarla… tal y como los suyos la miran. AliNum.


_Sumario:__ Alicia Testarossa ha visto a Signum pelear contra Fate miles de veces, pero jamás con ella. Por eso, su único deseo es que los ojos zafiros se atrevan a mirarla… tal y como los suyos la miran. AliNum._

_Mírame_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

-"Scythe Form."

-"Sword Form!"

_¡CLANK!_

Las imágenes borrosas, debido a la gran rapidez, así como el sonido de los dispositivos chocar uno contra otro, se reflejaban en las pálidas pupilas borgoñas.

Ésas que se delineaban con cierto toque tristeza.

La dueña mirando todo desde el barandal del edificio de la Unidad Seis, con los brazos cruzados encima del soporte y la cabeza apoyada sobre los primeros. Un suspiro abandonó su garganta.

Pronto, un ceño se dibujó en su frente, pero fue algo fugaz. La máscara de la melancolía retornaba tan fácil y velozmente a ella mientras observaba a la guardiana de Hayate y a su propia hermana combatir.

Las manos de Alicia se cerraron alrededor del broche de cuarzo de cristal, las alas de murciélago en los bordes laterales revestidas en diamante, el cual se mantenía finamente enganchado al chaleco desabotonado de su uniforme de Enforcer.

A diferencia del de Fate, el suyo era totalmente blanco, con los detalles hechos en plata. Las insignias que solía cargar generalmente venían de este mismo color, uno que otro diseño o adorno en matiz azul marino.

_¡FIIIIREEEEE!_

_¡LEVANTINE!_

La poseedora del arco de cristal permanecía allí arriba, callada. Preguntándose una y otra vez por qué Signum solamente se empeñaba en pelear contra su gemela; mas cuando era ella quien se lo pedía –porque inclusive tenía que pedírselo-, la guerrera belka se rehusaba rotundamente.

Por más explicaciones que pidiese, la otra simplemente sonreía con vergüenza y negaba con la cabeza, pasándola de largo.

Volvió a suspirar.

Si tan sólo Signum la tomase en serio, podría demostrarle que es lo suficientemente fuerte –o mucho mejor- que su hermana menor.

Y tal vez así… _ella al fin la miraría._

La tomaría en cuenta en vez de ignorarla. Porque muy en el fondo, Alicia Testarossa se moría porque aquellos ojos cobalto la contemplasen con algo más que no fuese pena.

-"Es suficiente."

-"Sí –jadeó, regresando a Bardiche a su forma piramidal-. Ése sí que fue un buen entrenamiento, tendré que tener más cuidado la próxima vez" –sonrió cansada, sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo.

-"Mejor no le enseñes esa herida a Takamachi, o seré yo la que tendrá que cuidarse la espalda apenas me vea" –sonrió de lado.

-"Um… vamos, no seas así. Nanoha sólo se preocupa de que…"

La frase de Fate quedó interrumpida en cuanto ambas magas dieron la vuelta para entrar al edificio de la Unidad. Los orbes escarlatas encontrándose con aquellos similares a los suyos, que le regresaban la vista desde las alturas así como una simpática sonrisa.

La mano saludando en el aire.

-"Parece que tenemos público otra vez" –rió, devolviéndole el gesto a su hermana.

-"Claro…"

La voz de Signum salió en un susurro, provocando más risas por parte de su acompañante. La mirada cerúlea viajó lentamente hasta arriba, enfocando la imagen de Alicia sonriéndole y saludándole también.

El chaleco blanco siendo agitado por el aire.

Siempre se preguntó por qué la menor de la familia Testarossa había decidido enrolarse como investigadora en el área marítima; mientras que la mayor, por su parte, había elegido la zona aérea.

Por ello la diferencia de tonalidades en sus uniformes, aún cuando el diseño fuese el mismo.

-"Si la sigues mirando así, vas a gastarla –bromeó Fate, provocando que la pelirrosa apartase la vista de inmediato-. Cuidado con lo que haces, Signum, Alicia puede ser la más grande de ambas; no obstante, sigue siendo mi hermanita. Y yo tengo un Starlight Breaker de mi lado que no dudaré en usar si le haces daño."

A pesar de que la rubia le guiñó un ojo, la guardiana asintió. Consciente de que el comentario dirigido iba mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

Luego de eso, ambas entraron a la División, dispuestas a encontrarse con el resto de su equipo en el comedor para tomar el almuerzo.

* * *

-"Erio, no apartes las verduras de tu comida. Sabes que tienes que comer bien para tener energías" –reprendió amablemente, mientras cortaba la carne en su plato con el tenedor.

-"Sí, Fate-san" –respondió desanimado ante la idea.

-"¿Fate-chan?"

-"Dime."

-"¿Vas a estar muy ocupada lo que queda del día?"

-"Mmhp –negó, viendo a Nanoha levantarse para limpiarle con una servilleta los restos de comida que habían quedado en su boca-. En la mañana termine todos los informes que tenía pendientes, así que estoy libre."

-"Nyahaha, me alegra oír eso" –sonrió ampliamente.

-"¿Por qué? ¿A dónde pretendes llevarte a mi pobre e indefensa hermanita?"

Los rostros de ambas, así como el de los reclutas y el de los guardianes, se voltearon hacia la nueva persona que aparecía en la mesa; acompañada de una Hayate que reía entre dientes.

Alicia ojeó a todos los que se hallaban allí, sentándose en la silla libre al lado de Signum –para alivio o tortura suya-. La Comandante, por su parte, se fue al otro extremo; acomodándose al costado de una Fate que le observaba aprensiva, como si en cualquier momento ella fuese a soltar una granada en medio comedor.

-"Fate-chan –gimió Hayate con falso dolor-, ¡me miras tal cual si yo fuese a hacerte la cosa más fea del mundo!"

-"Porque sé que lo harás" –hizo un mohín.

-"Intenta vivir con ella en el mismo piso" –agregó Signum, atenta a seguir masticando su propia comida.

Zafira lanzó un aullido ante aquello, en tanto Shamal se cubría la boca para esconder su risa y Vita tan sólo emitía un sonoro silbido. Hayate no hizo más que mostrarse ofendida, llevándose una mano dramáticamente hasta el corazón.

-"Qué envidia…" –soltó la arquera de plata a modo de broma, aunque en el fondo lamentándose un poco.

-"Oh, es cierto –opinó Subaru, con el tenedor en los labios-. Debido a que Alicia-san también está constantemente en misiones, apenas y puede estar con nosotros."

-"Debe ser algo difícil vivir sola, aún cuando todos compartamos el mismo edificio" –añadió Tía, haciendo que de pronto todas las miradas recayeran en la rubia mayor.

Alicia sonrió tímidamente, poniendo el tenedor y el cuchillo a un lado de su plato. Tomó la servilleta que descansaba sobre su regazo y la desdobló con cuidado, limpiándose con delicadeza los labios.

-"A veces –respondió de tajo, la voz siempre gentil y suave-. Pero está bien, sé que los tengo a un piso de distancia" –les guiñó el ojo.

La plática volvió a brotar de nuevo, con diversos y superficiales tópicos volando por aquí y por allá mientras todos terminaban sus alimentos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Nanoha se llevase a una sonrojada Fate por la corbata, lejos del bullicio y la molestia de estar rodeada de gente, sin tener privacidad alguna.

El resto de sus amigos, especialmente Hayate, abucheando a la pobre Testarossa; dirigiéndole todo tipo de comentarios con doble sentido que no hacían sino arrebolar más sus ya ruborizadas mejillas.

-"Signum."

La sola mención de su nombre en voz baja, al momento que los otros platicaban ajenos al llamado, la hizo voltear a verla.

Alicia permanecía quieta y derecha en su lugar, delineando con su dedo el contorno de su vaso lleno con agua. La chaqueta blanca descansando en el respaldo de su silla, enseñando ahora ella por completo, la delgada y nívea camisa ejecutiva del atuendo estándar.

La falda límpida cubriendo con la tela lisa las delgadas y largas piernas de la rubia, al menos hasta antes de llegar a las rodillas.

-"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

-"Estamos hablando" –contestó imparcial, aún cuando por dentro se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-"No –negó despacio con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos-. En privado."

Signum estuvo a punto de sacar cualquier excusa –por muy estúpida que sonase- para posponerle; sin embargo, el hecho de que la otra se hubiese puesto en pie y se marchase hacia la salida, sin esperar respuesta, no le había dejado ninguna otra opción.

Después de todo, ella era una mujer de buenos modales. No podía hacer la grosería de dejarla allí afuera, esperando.

Y Alicia lo sabía.

* * *

La luz de la tarde y el cielo todavía azul le recibieron. No tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarla, apoyada de espaldas al tronco de un árbol, con las manos escondidas entre éste y su cuerpo.

La mirada borgoña fija en las calmadas aguas del mar ahí cerca, que chocaban tímidamente contra el borde de la orilla de la banqueta gris.

El cabello dorado siendo apenas movido por el débil viento, totalmente suelto a diferencia de su hermana menor, y con una diadema blanca adornándole la cabeza. Ciertamente, muchos solían decir que mientras Fate lucía temeraria, Alicia era todo lo contrario.

Vestida de blanco y con los ojos siempre tranquilos y hasta melancólicos, parecía el ángel que había dejado caer su arpa en la Tierra. Sufriendo en silencio porque no podía hallarla.

Y Signum concordaba con esa descripción.

Pero más allá de aceptar la teoría, quería ser ella quien hallase el instrumento musical, tocar las cuerdas de su corazón y verla dormir pacíficamente con una sonrisa trazada sobre sus labios.

_Entregarle el Paraíso._

A pesar de que por fuera, la guardiana aparentase lo opuesto: Indiferencia.

Una que la rubia, en más de una ocasión, trataba de romper. Por lo que ésta tampoco sería la excepción.

-"¿Qué sucede?" –preguntó para iniciar la conversación, acomodándose a un lado suyo.

Alicia inhaló profundamente, disfrutando la esencia salada del mar que la brisa le llevaba al rostro.

-"Quiero entrenar contigo" –explicó calmada.

-"Hemos discutido esto cientos de veces, Testarossa –ante el apellido, la otra frunció el ceño, no pudiendo evitar notar el hecho de que a la más alta le había costado decirlo; así como le hacía recordar que era el mote que usaba para nombrar a Fate. Pero ella no era Fate-. No puedo pelear contigo, ¿por qué no le pides a Vita…?"

-"Quiero entrenar contigo" –repitió más fuerte, la terquedad haciéndose presente en su voz mientras su vista permanecía todavía en el mar.

Signum suspiró, percibiendo la desesperación empezar a colarse dentro de ella.

-"Ya te dije que no puedo."

."¿Por qué? –cuestionó de súbito, volteándose para verla cara a cara-. ¿Por qué puedes entrenar con Fate y conmigo no? ¿Acaso te incomodo? ¿He hecho algo para molestarte, Signum? ¿Es eso?"

-"No, tú no…"

-"¿Entonces? –bajó la mirada a sus pies, el tono carmesí en ésta brillando en desazón-. Si es porque me veo débil, puedo asegurarte que es todo lo contrario. Soy fuerte, y yo quisiera… quisiera que tú lo vieras…"

La última frase salió en un murmullo, provocando que a la desesperación, ahora se le sumase cierto grado de culpabilidad. La guardiana sabía que Alicia era tan buena y valiente –así como cabezota- al igual que su hermana; pues en raras ocasiones, lograba atisbar el miedo apoderarse de la mirada de ambas.

Tal y como en ese momento expresaban los ojos de Alicia.

-"Se siente como si me estuvieras rechazando –rió tristemente, sabiendo de antemano que aquello había sonado como una fallida declaración amorosa-. Y no tienes idea de cuánto me duele."

-"Yo no quiero lastimarte –lo dijo al fin, no teniendo el valor suficiente para verle a la cara en cuanto ella la alzó-. No podría soportarlo. Sé que serías un buen oponente, pero me sentiría muy mal si llegase a infligirte algún daño…"

-"¿Y qué hay de Fate? ¿Quiere decir que no te sientes mal cuando la dejas herida?"

-"Testarossa es… diferente –sonrió con amargura, elevando la mirada zafiro al cielo despejado-. Por favor, olvida este asunto de pelear conmigo."

El tono fue muy bajo y hasta suplicante, sorprendiendo a la rubia por ello. Normalmente, la pelirrosa no era una persona de hacer peticiones, no a menos que fuese lo suficientemente importante o doloroso, como para hacer su orgullo de lado.

-"Yo quiero ser diferente para ti también."

Las palabras de Alicia hicieron que la guerrera por fin se atreviese a hacer contacto visual con ella, teniendo que bajar un poco la faz debido a la diferencia de estaturas.

Vio una sonrisa formarse en el rostro de la más chica, y contrario a lo que se esperaba, el sencillo gesto la hizo relajarse.

-"No quiero que me veas como los demás, Signum, porque yo sé que todos piensan que soy alguien vulnerable –la aludida frunció el ceño, queriendo protestar de inmediato; mas siendo detenida por unos dedos tersos que tocaron sus labios-. Escúchame –pidió-. Tal vez mi Fliegen no sea tan resistente como el Bardiche de Fate, pero sí que es ágil y de certeros movimientos."

Y gráciles, pensó la ojiazul en aquel momento, rememorando las veces que la había visto luchar contra su propia hermana o contra Hayate.

Volando tal cual si las puntas de sus pies apenas tocasen el aire o rozasen la tierra; giros y maniobras tanto letales, tanto preciosas, igual que si fuese la danza frágil de una bailarina de ballet.

-"Quiero que me veas, Signum –volvió a decir-, no por lo de afuera… -sujetó la mano de la guardiana y la posó sobre su pecho-… sino por lo de adentro. Eso que late aquí y que sé que ahora estás sintiendo."

La pelirrosa luchó por controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas así como la vergüenza que casi conseguía hacerla apartar la vista de aquel par de borgoñas; ojos rojos y pálidos que le miraban con una súplica tan palpable, que hacía achicarse su propio corazón.

-"¿Y por eso… -pasó saliva, haciendo hasta lo imposible para mantener su voz normal-… quieres pelear conmigo?"

-"¡No! –exclamó de repente, sobresaltando a la otra-. No… yo sólo…"

Alicia soltó su mano y apartó la mirada en consternación, fija en el pasto a sus pies aún cuando su mente estuviese concentrada en otro lado muy lejano de allí.

Se mordió los labios, y por escasos segundos, pensó que se echaría a llorar ahí mismo.

-"¿Tú sólo qué?" –la instó a continuar, a pesar del miedo que sentía formarse en su estómago.

-"Yo sólo quiero que me mires a mí… solamente a mí…"

Un sonrojo pronunciado manchó por fin las blancas mejillas de la arquera, quien levantó la cabeza al sentir dos manos posarse encima de sus hombros; cubiertos solamente por la delgada tela blanca de la camisa del uniforme.

Dos orbes azules estudiándole intensamente, como pretendiendo armar el rompecabezas que tenía enfrente de sí.

-"¿Por qué yo…?"

-"¿Y si te dijera que no tengo ni la menor idea? –sonrió lastimeramente, cerrando los párpados y refugiándose en el pecho de la guerrera-. ¿Que sé que quiero ser alguien ante tus ojos, aún si no conozco el por qué de ello?"

-"Pero yo soy sólo un programa –contestó sin ánimos, como si esa simple palabra fuese una condena irrompible-. Una parte del Libro de la Oscuridad que no siente o…"

-"Y sin embargo lo haces –la cortó, abriendo los ojos y respirando acompasadamente-. Para mí eres la persona que piensa en proteger este mundo y universo; la persona que siente felicidad y tristeza, aún cuando intenta disimularlo muy bien; la persona que al final de una misión, llega a rastras a la enfermería muriéndose de dolor, pero que lo hace con una sonrisa en la cara..."

-"Alicia…"

La mención de su nombre, por primera vez en la boca de la guardiana, la hizo topar sus miradas. La rubia elevó una mano hasta tocar su mejilla, no pudiendo evitar que su boca se curvease en un gesto colmado de cariño infinito.

-"A mis ojos, eres la persona más importante que haya tenido la dicha de conocer. Esa persona especial que todos los días ruego no perder, a la que no puedo quitarle la vista de encima, aún cuando tú no me mires a mí."

La sonrisa gentil se trastocó en una taciturna, haciendo que el pecho de la guerrera doliese al saberse provocadora de ello. Y en cuanto la mano de la ojirubí pareció resbalarse de su faz, ella le atrapó con la suya, no queriendo verse privada de aquel tacto suave y cálido.

-"No lo hagas –imploró, sintiendo su mirar temblar de miedo-. No dejes de sonreír."

-"Tranquila –murmuró en un tono apacible-, las muñecas rotas no paran de sonreír, aún cuando la boca y el corazón se les han descosido."

La mirada afligida de la dueña de Fliegen la hizo bajar las manos hasta su cintura, para estrecharla contra sí. Juntó sus frentes, sin siquiera despegar las pupilas azules de ella ni un solo momento.

-"Entonces, permíteme tenerte conmigo –musitó con sinceridad, olvidándose de todo el temor e inseguridad que había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo-. Y prometo no dejar que te sigas rompiendo…"

Signum se inclinó, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las cosquillas saltar en su estómago apenas sus labios se unieron con los de Alicia. La mano de la más chica todavía en su mejilla; leves mordidas así como húmedos roces nacían cada que sus lenguas conseguían encontrarse y acariciarse con devoción.

La guardiana sonrió mientras profundizaba el beso, notando con cierta diversión que la rubia ponía todo su esfuerzo en permanecer de puntillas, tratando de alcanzarla y mantener aquello lo más que le fuese posible.

Cuando posteriormente se separaron, la hermana mayor de Fate le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

-"Mírame" –pidió con afecto, sus dedos deslizándose despacio en el rostro de la más alta.

-"Lo estoy haciendo."

-"¿Y qué ves?"

Signum sonrió, las manos quietas disfrutando la sensación de la piel suave de la otra por encima de la delgada camisa.

-"A Alicia Testarossa. La única a quien yo podría ver."

Declaró, atrayéndola hacia sí de nuevo, para iniciar un segundo y más largo beso mientras la ángel perdida la rodeaba con los brazos por el cuello.

Agradecida de que finalmente, _había_ _encontrado su tesoro perdido_.

_Fin._

Bueno, al fin me pude dar el caprichito de tener mi AliNum. Esta idea llevaba rondándome la cabeza desde hace cierto tiempo; y ni qué decir que morí con la idea de Alicia como Enforcer angelical.

A pesar de que la dedicatoria no está hecha formalmente, quisiera compartir esta historia especialmente con dos personas:

Clumsykitty, que no sé dónde andará perdida, al igual que tampoco sé si me va a fusilar por tomar prestada a Alicia y Fliegen de nuestro proyecto de Muñecas Rotas. ¡Salve, Kit! ¡Vuelve pronto de entre los muertos, por favor, amiga!

Y por supuesto, mi beta Liitha (lo siento, no puedo evitar reírme, Simba XD). Por corregirme paciente y sacrificadamente los errores que se me pasan por alto, y también por todo el gran apoyo que me has brindado, tú ya saeh =3

Por último, pero no por eso menos importante, muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de leer esta historia rara, de pareja rara, hecha por una escritora rara.

Ah, me declaro culpable.

Saludos, les deseo que pasen un estupendo día :)

Kida Luna.


End file.
